


the divine verdict

by doongles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Multi, dancer mammon au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doongles/pseuds/doongles
Summary: your eyes met his, the bewitching and enchanting sapphire blue eyes that was tinted with gold, it contrived you to stare at his erotic gaze. he was tempting, and you were falling for it.orthe belly dancer mammon au no one asked for <3
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skip dis if u want. he doesnt appear till thw next chapter.

a vast land of variant surroundings was one of the things you didn’t expect from divine verdict— forget that, the whole idea of living in divine verdict seemed fictional to you. It’s not as if you were religious, you were expecting a quick death or standing in a room of nothingness waiting for judgement. none of that happened at all, it felt surreal in this realm. this place was another planet in its own with immeasurable regions and mighty seas, and here you were, camping at its deserts. you were settling down in a blanket staring at the night sky, it was littered with dazzling stars. each star painted with vibrant hues and glows, molded in different sizes, it was hypnotizing to look at. you were a very small mottle beaming at the gigantic skies, much to seeing the world in a grain of sand. 

it’s been an eccentric four months, but you easily adapted to this whole new world, you’re now a traveler who sells artifacts from the lands you’ve passed and materials you’ve managed to scrap together from junk or resources. here in the wasteland of sand were you taking a break, the luggage you carried was harsh on you and your camel’s back, thus this rest was redeemed necessary. life here wasn’t so bad, the book of morals still intact and exotic customers you meet on the way were interesting. the length of ‘life’ here was varied among species; the fallen angels were given eight months for their judgement, humans were given twelve, lost demons were given six, and animals were given one year. other than animals, the other beings weren’t allowed to choose of their will; their judgement was bestowed by god and chosen angels. 

you started to remember the people you’ve encountered. the most memorable was the guardian of the savanna, their name was kick. they were the one to tell you of this world, the rules and the way of life. they were the one to welcome you with open arms in their humble abode, ready to teach you kindly. they weren’t human, their form was that of an anthropomorphic rock, their build seemed to tower over you; they were overall a cuddly big bear in the shape of a rock.

the second being was a lost demon, his name was orgroth tonnuloz zol’guz or as you called him, ton. he died after wandering the bridge between heaven and hell, stabbed by the holy ice in which he fell in. what made him memorable was his outlandish way of speech, his whimsical acts, and his pure look. ironically, he was a good demon, he seemed out of place in a domain like hell. he was a thoughtful demon, when he bid his goodbye, he left a gift of gratitude, the camel who helped you in your travels. 

there were also the lands you’ve stepped your foot into, territories that seemed imaginary and fabricated, but they weren’t. the color-changing grassland stream of honey was certainly authentic, it was one of the places that kick showed you. the colors ranged its pigments and shade, from the fiery red to the abstruse violet, it was a bewitching sight to see. kick helped you to a glass of fresh honey, its nectar was viscous and candied, the taste softly melted inside your mouth leaving you to taste the elegance of its delicacy.

the mountains where hellhounds lay were no fantasy, it was a place you ventured with ton. after diving deep into the savanna, you had to climb this cliff and reach its peak. the floors of the mountain seemed boiling; the blazing crimson red was scattered everywhere. broken rocks, dark caves, and fiery pits of inferno reminded ton of hell; this area was home to raging hellhounds. yet, there was no need to fret for the rapscallion wolves were only harmful if attacked, having ton beside your side was a complete relief because navigating through the fearsome hounds.

thinking deep beneath the evening atmosphere was tiring you, the whispers of the breeze were lulling you to sleep. and so, you slept under the moonlight’s soothing light, mind at peace and leaving tomorrow’s plans at bay. wherever this journey of self-satisfaction was taking you, the destination never disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAYYYY THANKS TO DAVUS


	2. his eyes

the sun was sizzling your skin, your mind was molten from heat, its as if the daylight was cooking you thoroughly. nonetheless, the miles under the swelter weather was worth it. you have finally arrived at the famous marketplace of abbedon, a breeding ground for uncommon dishes, exquisite liquids or potions, and limited merchandise. a triumphant exhale was all you could muster after the excruciating lengthy trip, kick told you that they had a friend who could help you cruise the rowdy bazaar who’s named hecca. you remember kick’s narrative of her, _hecca who’s an angel of generosity, she would most likely be in a carefree store named after her selling jewelry and the like._ you recalled that you were supposed to tell hecca that you were sent by kick to gain trust. 

after you managed to maneuver around the never-ending boisterous marketplace, you found yourself in front of the store. it was a neat and small store, nothing too flashy or snazzy. its displays were jewelry that seemed to gleam under the sunlight, the store sign two feet above you is shouting its words in cursive, and the storefront decorated in a family-friendly manner with white colors sprinkled with pastel hues. you tied your camel to a nearby pole and entered the premises, what greeted you was indeed, an angel. she was holy being that wore a long red tunic, her wings seemed to astonish you for its wing span was that of two arm’s length and its quantity of four all coming from one base, her skin was a beautiful shade of umber brown, her eyes were kind and gentle, an essence of generosity.

 _how may i help you?_ as she said this line, she wore delicate smile that made you feel welcomed.

_i am a traveler sent by kick._

she let out a noise, one that of familiarity. she already knew what it meant and went to get ready, telling you to wait. you let yourself wander, paying attention to the intricate jewelry with meticulously placed gemstones. while engrossed in the fine effort put into jewelry making, hecca called you to her attention. she gave a brief description on how this place came to be, how bargaining works, and how to keep safe. the marketplace came to be under abbedon’s fourth descent as a way to greed off people, but it ends up being useful for economy rather than their own greed. _what a funny story but none of that matter, anyway_ , was all you could think of.

sticky skin, chattering merchandisers, and hyperactive children were spread along the bazaar keeping it alive and bright. the two of you left the store to seer through retail items, from delectable beef to peculiar relics, the market lived up to its reputation. as you were on your merry way, a fascinating performance caught your eyes that made you stop and look closely at the performer. _see something you like?_ hecca asked. you asked about dancer to which she happily answered. _ah, that’s mammon. he’s a recent fallen angel who has talent in dancing as you see. although, that’s all we know, he likes to keep it a secret, never told a soul._

strange but compelling was all you could say, his dancing was graceful as waters. the soothing flow of rivers, the thunders of the sea, and there were many faces of the ocean he managed to capture. this fallen angel named mammon was the utmost alluring dancer you’ve met. with the way the satin clutched on to his ochre brown skin, the gentle movements from his hands, the flexibility of his body, it was captivating to watch. his wings fluttered in dexterity; it was swift in shifting, it was agile in fast motions, it was smooth in slow gestures. his wings were a healthy color of ash gray, a few feathers still fixed in its base but clearly, they were declining, yet mammon knew how to proceed in refinement and style. mammon was certainly a master of his craft, he was van gogh painting the mona lisa, he exhibited passion and charm with inviting steps and actions. 

your eyes met his, the bewitching and enchanting sapphire blue eyes that was tinted with gold, it contrived you to stare at his erotic gaze. he was tempting, and you were falling for it. his lips slightly open as if to seduce you in trance, you were engrossed in mammon’s physical prowess. his expertise and aptitude were out of the ordinary. you were a sheep among the herd blindly following the light that is mammon, a prey in sight of a predator. he was a snake that tightened you around your neck, leaving you breathless. he was one of the many wonders of divine verdict, a heart-stopping entertainer.

mammon smiled under his satin mask; you weren’t sure if it was for you, but you were entranced. he was a creature of exquisiteness, an attractive being that evoked feelings of enticement and inducement. his show ended with a last bow, the wooden box filled with money, mammon smirked in delight. he likes money, you took note. you and hecca abetted yourselves to leave, you wonder if you’ll ever see the stunning dancer ever again in the divine verdict. _you hope you do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to davis wtf


End file.
